The Demon Council
by Draecon
Summary: **Finished** A group of angel-hating Digimon plot to destroy Angemon and Angewomon, plus two new Digidestined all in one tight little story! Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

A group of Otamamon and Gekomons were busy in Geko Swamp, feeding Shogun Gekomon. Out of nowhere, a voice bellowed, "One Winged Apocalypse!!" and a massive concentration of dark arrows completely destroyed the swamp, along with every Digimon in it. Five individuals soared down to the debris, observing their destruction.  
  
"Total annhilation. There has got to be an easier way to draw out those Digidestined," spoke Zanbamon, a samurai-like Mega-level Digimon. "At this rate, it will take forever!"  
  
"Forget the Digidestined...I just want Angemon! No one defeats Devimon and gets away with it!!" Devimon screamed, curling up his hands into fists.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Lady Devimon interrupted. "We've heard this a million times. What will you do when we find him, huh? You'll get pulvarized like last time, that's what! You're lucky the Digital World got reconfigured..."  
  
"That's enough, all of you!" reprimanded the fourth humanoid Digimon. Sephirothmon, completely black with one "holey" wing and long white hair, was the ultimate virus Digimon. He was a Mega-level Fallen Angel type, which spelled t-r-o-u-b-l-e. He looked to them all, petting Devidramon's head as he did so. "You are all a part of this Demon Council. As members, you know our plan. We'll cause as much damage as possible, in order to lure out the Digidestined. Then, we'll spring our trap so we can erradicate Angemon and Angewomon without any distractions. It is imperative that we work together."  
  
"Of course, Sephirothmon. Anything to get those angels!!" Devimon agreed as the five Demon Council members flew off to cause more mass destruction. 


	2. Chapter 1

I n the house of Tai and Kari, Tai was sitting at his computer, reading his e-mail, when the screen started flashing rapidly between red, black, and orange.  
  
"What the...Kari! Get in here!" he yelled for his sister.  
  
"What's wrong, Tai?" Kari asked as she came into Tai's room.  
  
"Have you ever seen this before?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nope. Maybe we should call the others over," she suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I'll call them," he said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gathered at Tai's house were 11 Digidestined: Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Izzy, Yolei, Joe, Cody, Sora, Ken, and Davis. Mimi and Willis were on Izzy's Pineapple laptop via videophone.  
  
"And it's been flashing like this for an hour, now" Tai finished explaining everything.  
  
"It's happening everywhere, Tai. My laptop is an exception because of the protection program Gennai gave me back during the Myostismon 'era,'" Izzy said. "I say that we go into the Digital World to investigate. I've adapted the DigiPort to be compatible with the old Digivices for an occasion like this. Michael, Mimi, and Willis already have the DigiPort expansion, so we're ready when they are."  
  
"All set over here," Willis told the others. Mimi agreed.  
  
"Okay! DigiPort, open!" Yolei shouted as all 13 Digidestined held up their Digivices and D3s to their computers. Tendrils of light enveloped all of them but TK and Kari; Willis was ported to the Digital World but thrown right back out to where TK and Kari were. As all of that happened, nine Digimon appeared in the real world; the five members of the Demon Council plus their subordinates: Skull Mammothmon--a Mega-level Digimon, Gigadramon- -an Ultimate-level Digimon, Vortexdramon--a Mega-level air dragon Digimon, and Technamon--an Ultimate cyborg Digimon.  
  
"Um, guys...where did everyone go?" Terriermon asked, looking around. "And how did we get here?"  
  
"Good question, Terriermon," Willis said. "But more importantly.....where is Kokomon???" Kokomon had disappeared in the DigiPort, swept off to parts unknown.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Across the city, shelled up in his room, sat a young buy named James. He was catching up with a few Internet-friends when the screen started the rapid color changes.  
  
"What in the....." he began as a small Digimon with three horns came rushing through the screen at him, followed by an original Digivice, knocking him out of his chair and against the bed. He looked at the Digimon and asked very calmly," Okay. What just happened, who the hell are you, and," he looked at the Digivice in his hand, "what is this?"  
  
"In no particular order, you fell out of your chair, that is a Digivice, which is a tool used for me to Digivolve, and I am Kokomon." 


	3. Chapter 2

"Wait a second....digivolve? What are you talking about? What are you?" James tried to comprehend, but it was too much for him all at once. "Whoa...I'm talking to a throw pillow. Too much TV..."  
  
"Throw pillow?! Well, let me tell you exactly what I am!" Kokomon yelled as he started to explain everything about digivolving, the Digidestined, and the Digivices.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Prodigious! This is extraordinary! We've been caught up in a digital vortex. Nothing can get in, and we can't get out..." Izzy proclaimed, a little too joyful.  
  
"Izzy, please save it and try to find a way out! I'll miss my next math test if we stay too long," Joe shouted, putting his hands to his forehead.  
  
"Joe, calm down. WE can get out of this. Can't we, Izzy?" Yolei asked, hoping for a positive answer.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll need you and Ken to help me with some calculations," he replied. "And the rest of you, just look for something that might get us out."  
  
"While you do that......I'll go bake some brownies," Wormmon said as he crawled off to the side.  
  
"I'll help!" Hawkmon yelled, flying after Wormmon.  
  
"Me too!" Veemon followed.  
  
"I think I'll take a nap," Armadillomon said as he fell asleep. Gabumon just looked at the other Digidestined Digimon.  
  
"You're all too lazy to work...." he said before he started to search for a way out of the containment field.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ugh....too much information at once...head hurting....need water...." James said, holding his head. Kokomon bounced to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water on his head. He jumped up and the water splashed James in the face. "Gee...thanks."  
  
"You're welcome!" Kokomon smiled, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Anyway..." James said, wiping the water from his face, "why don't you show me this....digivolving?"  
  
"Okay....here goes....Kokomon, digivolve to....Lopmon!" Lopmon, looking almost exactly like Terriermon except with different colors, looked at the awe-struck James.  
  
"Whoa....you've got big ears...." James said, touching Lopmon's ears.  
  
Outside James' home, the city was being demoolished by Technamon, who was in pursuit of TK, Kari, Willis, and Terriermon, who were on the backs of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. James rushed to the window and saw the six being chased.  
  
"Hey...she's cute," he said, seeing Kari. Lopmon looked out the window, too.  
  
"That's Willis! And my brother, too! James, we need to help them," Lopmon said, opening the window. "Grab my feet and I'll drop you off with Kari." James grabbed Lopmon's feet, logging Kari's name into his mind. Lopmon shot out of the window and flew down to Nefertimon, dropping James behind Kari and landing on James' head.  
  
"Who are you??" Kari asked, looking at James. The first thing she saw on him was the Digivice. "You're a Digidestined??!!"  
  
"I guess I am. I just met Kok....I mean Lopmon a half hour ago...The name's James...."  
  
"Mecha Force!!!" A huge ball of dark energy went right between Pegasusumon and Nefertimon.  
  
"Yikes! Maybe we should fight or something!" James yelled, looking up at Lopmon.  
  
"Lopmon?.....Kokomon??!!" Willis yelled over, just now noticing the two. "What are you doing with my Digimon??"  
  
"Now is not the time!" Pegasusmon said. "We'll drop you off on that rooftop and try to fight that Digimon off." The four Digidestined were dropped onto the roof as the four Digimon rushed in at Technamon.  
  
"Terriermon, Golden Armor Digivolve to....Rapidmon!"  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve to......Wendigomon!" Pegasusumon and Nefertimon de- digivolved to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to....Angemon!"  
  
"Gatmon digivolve to.....Angewomon!"  
  
"Mecha Force!" The attack hit Angemon hard, knocking him into a building.  
  
"Koko Krusher!" A barrage of energy came shooting out of Wendigomon's stomach at Technamon, distracting him. "Let's go for it!"  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to....MagnaAngemon!"  
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Koko Krusher!" All the attack sent Technamon staggering.  
  
"This is your end, vile cyborg. Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon sent Technamon into the gate, closing it afterward. They all de-digivolved into Patamon, Gatomon, Lopmon, and Terriermon. Without warning, the gate reappeared and shattered, unleashing Technamon again.  
  
"Well....um....that's bad," Willis said, shocked.  
  
"Okay....we are officially screwed," James gulped. 


	4. Chapter 3

Veemon poked at the conatinmnet field for about ten minutes then he looked over to Davis. "There's no way out! There's no hope! There's.." he smacked his head against the field, poking through, "a head stuck in nothing!!"  
  
"Let me help you out!" Davis creid, pulling on the rest of Veemon's body. Outside the containment field, which was high in the air, Digimon of all types gathered, knowing already of the danger of the Demon Council.  
  
"Hey, there's a lot of Digimon down there! I see Gabumon and Tentomon and everyone!" Veemon said just before he was pulled out of the field. "Hey, Davis! That hurt!" The hole created by Veemon's head started glowing a bright purple and slowly shrinking.  
  
Quick, it's going to lock us in again!" Sora yelled out.  
  
Hawkmon, digivolve to....Aquilamon!"  
  
Veemon, digivolve to....ExVeemon!"  
  
Armadillomaon, digivolve to....Ankylomon!"  
  
Wormmon, digivolve to.....Stingmon!" All of the Digidestined stood back as their Digimon took aim at the shrinking hole.  
  
"Ex Beam!"  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!" The hole got bigger, but only slightly.  
  
"We need more firepower..." Cody said quietly. He then looked to Ken and Davis. "DNA Digivolve!"  
  
"Right!" Ken agreed.  
  
"ExVeemon...."  
  
"Stingmon....DNA Digivolve to....Paildramon!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" The hole got much larger, but still not large enough for them all to go through. Without warning, multiple attacks from outside ripped the hole wide open. Flying outside the field were Garudamon, Lillymon, and MegaKabuterimon while Metal Greymon, WereGarurumon, and Zudomon kept unleashing attacks to keep the hole open.  
  
"Quick, climb on," Garudamon said, holding out her hands to the rest of them. Ankylmon de-digivolved and got into Garudmon's hands along with the Digidestined while Aquilamon and Paildramon flew out. The other Digimon quit attacking, and, without anything to keep in, the containment field collapsed on itself. As they landed, all the Digimon returned to their Rookie forms. The Digidestined were all happy to see their Digimon again and showed it. Breaking the celebration, a rip in the sky appeared, the members of the Demon Council along with Gigadramon coming from it, the rip vanishing afterwards.  
  
"I was lenient before," Sephirothmon angrily spoke. "But now you've gone and gotten me mad!"  
  
"Who are you?!" Matt demanded. Sephirothmon was shocked.  
  
"Oh my...I terrorize the Digital World for this long and you don't even know who I am?? Well, let me introduce us to you. I am the King of all Fallen Angels, Sephirothmon! This is Zanbamon, a Virus Samurai that can decapitate you with no problems." Zanbamon pulled his two swords and crossed them. "You should know Lady Devimon already, as well as Devidramon and Devimon. We are the Demon Council. Your missing friends have fallen into our trap. All four of them. Now, Devimon, Gigadramon, kill these Digidestined!" With another tear, Sephirothmon, Zanbamon, Lady Devimon, and Devidramon vanished. "Four? But only three are missing!" Michael said, looking at Mimi.  
  
"Maybe he didn't take math class..." Mimi said. Devimon and Gigadramon lunged down at the kids, everyone going scattered.  
  
The Digidestined kids gathered in a group with thier Digimon while most of the other Digimon ran to escape. Only a few stayed to fight, including Ogremon, Centaurumon, Unimon, Pixiemon, Monzaemon, Frigimon, Meramon, and Andromon.  
  
"Good to see that we've got friends," Sora said, holding up her digivice. "Now, let's digivolve!"  
  
"I don't think so...." Devimon yelled, putting his hands into the air. "BLACK OUT!!!!!" Dark tendrils enwrapped all the Digimon, preventing them from digivolving.  
  
"Let's try it, Davis!!" Veemon called to Davis.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to....uh...Veemon?"  
  
"Let's try it again!" Davis yelled to Veemon.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to....ah, forget it! It won't work, Davis."  
  
"Hey, Matt," Gabumon said, tugging on Matt's pants leg.  
  
"Yeah, Gabumon?"  
  
"We're screwed." 


	5. Chapter 4

Technamon advanced toward TK, Kari, Willis, and James. James looked around, trying to find a safe place to run, but since they were on a roof, there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. He pulled out his good luck charm, which hung around his neck, and silently wished for them all not to die. TK saw his good luck charm and was shocked.  
  
"Hey...that's a..."  
  
"Tag and crest!" Kari finished TK's sentence. "It's a different one from what we used to have, but I can tell it's a tag and crest!" James looked puzzled and confused. "But you can't use it until you bring out the crest's power." James was even more confused.  
  
"Mecha Force!" Technamon's attack hit right beside the Digidestined. Suddenly, light began to emit from James' and Willis' Digivices.  
  
"Willis, I feel stronger," Terriermon said.  
  
"Me, too," Lopmon cried out as he and Terriermon lifted into the air.  
  
"Terriermon...."  
  
"Lopmon.....DNA Digivolve to....Cyberdramon!"  
  
"I am Cyberdramon, an Ultimate Cyborg Digimon. My Erase Claw attack will wipe you out!" Cyberdramon said, pushihng his claws out toward Technamon. "Erase Claw!" Both claws flew off, flying at Technamon, who jumped over Cyberdramon.  
  
"Spiral Spinner!" Technamon's hands spun at high speed as he struck Cyberdramon with them.  
  
"Come on, Patamon!" TK yelled.  
  
"You, too, Gatomon!" Kari chimed in.  
  
"Right!" Both Patamon and Gatomon said.  
  
"Gaotmon, digivolve to.......Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to.......Angemon!"  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to......MagnaAngemon!" The two Angelic Digimon rushed up beside Cyberdramon.  
  
"We're here to help out, Cyberdramon," Angewomon said. "You and Magna Angemon get ready to attack......Heaven's Charm!"  
  
"Erase Claw!"  
  
"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon slashed with his energy-Excalibur, sending rippling waves into the Charm Wave, along with the Erase Claws. Angewomon pulled the energy from that into her.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon siphoned the energy into the arrow, sending it into Technamon, knocking him backwards wildly.  
  
"Gate of Destiny," MagnaAngemon opened the Gate up behind Technamon and shut it quickly, trapping him there forever. Everyone de-digivolved, Cyberdramon reveritng back to Kokomon and the In-Training form of Terriermon, Chirubimon.  
  
"Maybe he'll stay gone, now," Willis said, picking up Chirubimon. "Now, James. Explain to me how you got Kokomon."  
  
"I think Kokomon could tell it better," James said, picking up Kokomon and looking down at him.  
  
"Well, Willis, all those years ago, when you received me and Chirubimon as Digimon, you were only supposed to get Chirubimon. I was supposed to go to James, but I got redirected somehow to you. When we went to the Digital World, that being our first time, I was instantly sent to James. Don't blame him, he didn't know about Digimon until a little under an hour ago," Kokomon explained.  
  
".......you were taken away by the gods of the Digital World?....There's not much I can do about it, I guess," Willis said.  
  
"Besides, now we've got a new member of the team," TK said, placing Patamon on his head.  
  
"A team? Exactly how many are there?" James wondered, looking to TK.  
  
"Well, there's us four, plus Ken, Davis, Cody, Yolei, and the past Digidestined....at least fifteen of us," TK answered.  
  
"Fifteen??? You call that a team??? And if each one has a Digimon that makes thirty! That's a freaking army!!!" James yelled out.  
  
"Well, nonetheless, this army needs to see if there's any new recruits. Maybe some of the others were redirected like Willis. We also need to find out why that Digimon was in the real world," Kari said.  
  
"Well, let's get our tails in gear," Gatomon said.  
  
"Just one question," James said. "How are we going to get down from this roof with no door???" TK and Kari both smiled.  
  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" both TK and Kari said together, holding out their D3s.  
  
"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to......Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to.......Nefertimon, Angel of Light!"  
  
".......Digi-Armors? There's always something new, isn't there?" James said as everyone climbed onto Nefertimon and Pegasusmon's backs before they flew off. 


	6. Chapter 5

The Digidestined stood with the gathered group of Digimon, staring down Devimon and Gigadramon. The group of 11 Rookies, 5 Champions, and 3 Ultimates looked like a match the evil Champion and Ultimate.  
  
"We appear to be outmatched, Gigadramon. 19 against one. Let's even things up," Devimon said, turning to Gigadramon and raising both hands. "Touch of Evil!" Devimon took control of Gigadramon and walked toward him. "The needs of the self outweigh the needs of everyone else!" Devimon fully absorbed Gigadramon and started to glow with dark energy.  
  
"No....he can't possibly...." Agumon began.  
  
"He is...." Centarumon interrupted.  
  
"Devimon, Dark Mega digivolve to......Necromon!" Necromon posed, looking a lot like Mummymon, except he had a little less bandages, the color of the bandages was black, and his head looked like Devimon's, aged a thousand years. In his hands, Necromon carried a large scythe with an old, red and gold handle.  
  
"He....he's a.....Mega???" Izzy choked out. "Prodigous..."  
  
"At time like this I wish I had pants...." Tentomon said.  
  
"Why's that?" Gabumon asked, scared stiff.  
  
"Then I could wet them."  
  
"Oh...sorry I asked."  
  
"Demon Scythe!!!" Necromon swung his scythe, dark green waves of energy hitting the Digimon, sending them back. "Ha! First, I'll finish you all off, then I'll take care of those angels!"  
  
"Kari!" Davis yelled out, propping up on his elbows. "We have to do something! Veemon, try Armor Digivolving!"  
  
"Let's do it!" Veemon yelled, pumping his arm into the air.  
  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis yelled out, holding his D-3 and D- Terminal.  
  
"Veemon, Armor Digivolve to......Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"  
  
"Davis, it worked! We can Armor Digivolve, at least..." Flamedramon said, staring down Necromon.  
  
"Alright guys, let's go for it! Digi-Armor Energize!" Yolei yelled out.  
  
"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to.......Holsemon, the wings of love!"  
  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody said loudly.  
  
"Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to.....Digmon, the drill of power!" Ogremon came up beside the Armored Digimon.  
  
"We can beat this guy if we work together, even if it goes against my nature...."Ogremon said as all of the other Digimon came up with him.  
  
Flamedramon leapt up, sped toward Necromon, and ignited himself on fire. "Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Digmon unleashed all of drills onto Necromon. "Gold Rush!"  
  
Holsemon pulled himelf into a whirlwing. "Tempest Wing!"  
  
All three attack his Necromon at the same time, knocking him off balance. As if on cue, the other Digimon unleashed their attacks onto Necromon while he was distracted.  
  
"Pummel Whack!"  
  
"Lightning Blade!"  
  
"Solar Ray!"  
  
"Hearts Attack!"  
  
"Pit Bomb!"  
  
"Aerial Gallop!"  
  
"Sub Zero Ice Punch!"  
  
"Roaring Flame!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Necromon fell back again, hurting.  
  
"How dare you! If you're gonna win, I'm taking you all with me!!!!" Necromon screamed out. "Final Fury!!" Necromon started to charge up with deadly energy, preparing for a kamikaze attack.  
  
Without warning, a large figure plowed right into Necromon, knocking him high into the air just before he exploded. The figure stood and looked to the other Digimon. The Armored Digimon de-digivolved to their Rookies. With Necromon gone, it was possible to digivolve again. The figure standing before them was SaberLeomon, and perched atop his back was a human.  
  
"Hello there. The name's Justin Clemente, and I just saved your lives. No autographs, please." 


	7. Chapter 6

James and Lopmon walked out of the school builiding in the abandoned town. They met up with TK, Kari, Willis, Patamon, Gatomon, and Terriermon across the street.  
  
"Nothing. There's no one there," James said.  
  
"Of course not. This is a Saturday," Kari informed him.  
  
"Not to mention the place is abandoned..." TK chimed in.  
  
"Oh....but I did find that computer you told me about. The bar in the left frame was green. That means the....Digiport?....is open, correct?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" TK said as they all ran to the computer room. "We can enter the Digital World from here." All four of them held up their digivices and went through the Digiport. TK, Kari, Willis, and their Digimon landed on top of the other Digidestined already in the Digital World. james and Lopmon fell on SaberLeomon's back, right behind Justin. James just blinked for a second.  
  
"Justin??? You've got a Digimon, too??" James asked.  
  
"Yeah. You don't think you're the lucky one, do you, brother?" Justin answered.  
  
"You two are....brothers?" TK, Matt, Tai, and Kari all asked at the same time.  
  
"So much for the reunion! Now time for the funeral!!" a voice boomed from nowhere. Another rip in the sky appeared, Sephirothmon, Devidramon, Lady Devimon, Zanbamon, Vortexdramon, and Skull Mammothmon coming from it. Behind them was a monstrous flying figure.  
  
"Wait until you see what we have planned for you!!!" Lady Devimon smiled, but frowned once she saw Kari, TK, James, and Willis. "How did THEY get here????" Lady Devimon demanded.  
  
"Calm down. What does it matter now? My creation is complete. Bahumatmon, the only Digimon capable of mass destruction that was never born. My creation. Destroy the Digidestined!" Sephirothmon commanded. Bahumatmon flapped his wings once, sending massive blasts of air at the Digidestined. He then turned to the Demon Council.  
  
"Ultimate Vortex!!" Bahumatmon flapped his wings wildly, sending a gust of wind strong enough to rival any tornado at them. Only Sephirothmon, Lady Devimon, and Vortexdramon escaped the blast. Zanbamon, Devidramon, and Skull Mammothmon were all killed instantly. "I work for no one!!!!" Bahumatmon said just before he flew off.  
  
"NO!!!! Come back, I command you!" Sephirothmon cried out ot the fleeing Bahumatmon, to no avail. "This is ENOUGH!!!! Now, I am truely mad! Kill those Digidestined!!!" Lady Devimon and Vortexdramon flew down at the kids, everyone scattering out.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road," James yelled out. "Time to digivolve!"  
  
"Right!" Willis aggreed, as did everyone else.  
  
"Terriermon...."  
  
"Lopmon, DNA Digivolve to....Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Time for the grind!" Davis cried out.  
  
".......whatever you say, Davis....." Ken said.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to.....ExVeemon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to......Stingmon!"  
  
"ExVeemon........"  
  
"Stingmon.......DNA digivolve to.....Paildramon!"  
  
"Let's do this, Yolei!" Kari shouted, holding out her D3.  
  
"It's DNA time!" Yolei said, holding out her D3 as well.  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to.....Aquilamon!"  
  
"Aquilamon......"  
  
"Gatomon.......DNA digivolve to......Silphymon!"  
  
"This is it, Cody! Let's strut our stuff!" TK yelled.  
  
"Sometimes you confuse me, TK....." Cody said.  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to.....Angemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to.....Ankylomon!"  
  
"Ankylomon......"  
  
"Angemon........DNA digivolve to.....Shakkuomon!"  
  
"Now it's our turn!" Tai and Matt both said together.  
  
"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to.......WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to........MetalGarurumon!" All the other Digidestined's Digimon digivolved into Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilymon, and MegaKabuterimon. SaberLeomon stepped up beside Cyberdramon, Justin jumping off and running to where the kids were at.  
  
"I'd say we're even, now," Justin said, pulling his black and white D3.  
  
"Wing Tornado!" Vortexdramon flapped his wings rapidly, sending a tornado at the normal Digimon, blowing them all away. "Ha! Now it's just us and the Digidestined!"  
  
"Let's bring it to them!" Tai yelled out. WarGreymon and Paildramon flew in at Vortexdramon.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" The attacks phased him, but not by much. "Sting Strike!" The attack was knocked away by one of Vortexdramon's wings.  
  
"Ice Wolf Bite!" Metal Garurumon unleashed all of his missiles onto Vortexdramon, who batted them away so the hit Zudomon and Lilymon, who de- digivolved to Gomamon and Palmon.  
  
"Gomamon!" Joe yelled, running up to him.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi ran up to check on Palmon.  
  
"No....we're losing..." James whispered, looking down at his tag and crest. "But we CAN'T give up...."  
  
"Erase Claw!" The attack from Cyberdramon was dodged by LadyDevimon, as was Silphymon's Static Force and Shakkuomon's Chinko Bombs.  
  
"Darkness Wing!" Lady devimon hit Cyberdramon with her wing, knocking him out and de-digivolving him to Lopmon and Terriermon.  
  
"No! Lopmon!!" James yelled as his crest glowed a bright green, giving Lopmon strength.  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve to.....Wendigomon!"  
  
"Wendigomon, digivolve to.....Anteiramon!" james blinked, looking at Anteiramon.  
  
"Let's have some tag-team action," Justin said, clapping a hand agaisnt one of James' hands. Anteiramon climbed onto SaberLeomon's back as he rushed at Lady Devimon. SaberLeomon leapt into the and Anteriamon leapt from his back, twisting in the air.  
  
"Mantra Chant!" Anteiramon's attack froze LadyDevimon in her tracks.  
  
"What?!" LadyDevimon struggled to move, but couldn't. Anteiramon came down at her with an axe handle hit.  
  
"Howling Crusher!" Anteiramon and SaberLeomon's attacks hit LadyDevimon at the same time, eradicating her. Anteiramon then turned to Gomamon and Palmon.  
  
"Meditation Cure!" Both Gomamon and Palmon were revitalized and returned to their Ultimate levels. "Now that we are all here and ready, let's end this airhead!"  
  
"Howling Crusher!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!"  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Chinko Bombs!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Tornado Terror!" Anteiramon jumped into the air and hit Vortexdramon with a barrage of kicks and punches. Vortexdramon fell back and was completely destroyed. James put his hand into the air and acted like he clicked a mouse button.  
  
"Delete!" James cried out with his hand gesture.  
  
"Precisely what I'm about to do to you all!!!!" Sephirothmon screamed in a feral tone. "No more subordinates to send at you! it's time to pay the piper and die!" 


	8. Chapter 7

"World's End!" Sephirothmon hit all of the Digimon with an attack which sent them all to their Rookie stages, except for Gatomon. "Now...don't move...One Winged Apocalypse!!!!" A hail of dark arrows headed straight for TK, Kari, James, and Willis.  
  
"NO!!!!!" James shoved the others away, but before the attack could hit him, Lopmon jumped into its path. "LOPMON!!!!!" He was dead even before he hit the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gennai was awestruck at seeing a piece of inscribed rock in a cave on the continent of Server. "Another legend...It says: When the Digital World is faced with the rage of a fallen angel, a sacrifice shall be made to unleash the power of a God. But what does that mean?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lopmon..." James picked up Lopmon's dead body and held it close. His crest began to glow very brightly as it sent out 3 strands of energy, which hit TK and Kari's D3s and Willis' digivice.  
  
"Prodigious..." Izzy said, despite the sad moment. "His crest contains built up energy. More than ours ever did..."  
  
"Willis...I feel like I could digivolve again..." Terriermon said, standing up.  
  
"Me, too!" Patamon and Gatomon said.  
  
"Then go for it! Get him for Lopmon!" James said through tears.  
  
"Terriermon, digivovle to.........Galgomon!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to .........Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to.........Angemon!"  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to.........MagnaAngemon!" A bright light hit each of the three Digimon.  
  
"Galgomon........."  
  
"Angewomon........."  
  
"MagnaAngemon.........DNA digivolve to.........Goddramon!!!!!!!" Everyone blinked at the same time, including Sephirothmon. Taking the advantage, Goddramon went into action, unleashing the others full potential. "Warp Unlock! Now the rest of you have Mega forms. We can clean this clown's clock!"  
  
"Let's go for it!" Tai said, pumping a fist.  
  
"Let's get Digital!" Justin exclaimed.  
  
"Agumon, Warp digivolve to.........WarGreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, Warp digivolve to.........MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon, Warp digivolve to.........Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Tentomon, Warp digivolve to.........HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon, Warp digivolve to.........Marine Angemon!"  
  
"Palmon, Warp digivolve to.........Rosemon!"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to.........ExVeemon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to.........Stingmon!"  
  
"ExVeemon.........Stingmon.........DNA Digivolve to.........Paildramon!"  
  
"Paildramon.........Mega digivolve to.........Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, Warp digivolve to.........Vikemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, Warp digivolve to.........Valkyrimon!"  
  
"Kimbamon, Warp digivolve to.........SaberLeomon!" All eleven Mega- level Digimon lined up beside each other, looking at Sephirothmon.  
  
"And now," Goddramon announced, "we end this!!!" 


	9. Chapter 8

The eleven Mega-level Digimon unleashed their fury upon Sephirothmon. Phoenixmon flew high and flapped her four wings, sending an inferno down onto the evil Angel. "Crimson Flame!" Sephirothmon just batted it into MarineAngemon, who flew into a nearby tree.  
  
"It is IMPOSSIBLE to defeat me!" Sephirothmon yelled furiously. "ONE- WINGED APOCALYPSE!!!!!" The dark projectiles collided with MarineAngemon, taking away all of his energy and reducing him to his Fresh stage, Pitimon.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Bite!" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's attacks hit Sephirothmon in the back, sending him forward uncontrollably.  
  
"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon wrapped her vines around Sephirothmon and began to constrict.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon took advantage and hit him with his laser attack.  
  
"Fenrir Sword!" Valkyriemon materialized a sword from thin air and sent a wave of purple energy into Sephirothmon's chest.  
  
"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon sent an icy cold blizzard to cover Sephirothmon, but he broke free of Rosemon's grip and the blizzard hit her instead.  
  
"I told you I can NOT be beaten........." Sephirothmon said, raising his hands. "Belial Javelin!" Three dark spike flew into Vikemon, Valkyriemon, and Imperialdramon, sending them to their Rookie-levels and knocking them out. the remaining Digimon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Goddramon, Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, and SaberLeomon, lined up and stared down Sephirothmon. Goddramon threw his arms forward unleashing a huge wave of golden fire onto Sephirothmon.  
  
"Gold Flame!" Goddramon turned to the other Digimon. "We need some supreme power. You need to hold off Sephirothmon until I can summon it up!" Goddramon flew up high and began to summon up energy. Sephirothmon flew up to cut off Goddramon, but HerculesKabuterimon rammed into him, sending him to the forest floor. SaberLeomon ran up and began slashing away at Sephirothmon. MetalGarurumon rushed down and joined the fray, along with the other Digimon.  
  
Meanwhile, all the Digidestined were around James, who was clutching Lopmon's body as it dematerialized. When it was gone, James wiped the tears from his eyes and stood, clenching his fists. "He sacrificed himself for me......." He looked over at the ensuing brawl. "Get him! Get him for Lopmon!" The fight intensified, Sephirothmon getting beaten down until he summoned up enough power to get off one attack.  
  
"World's End!" Just as before, the five Mega-level Digimon were reduced to their Rookie forms. Fortunately, Goddramon had just finished gathering energy.  
  
"Summon Digitize!!" A beam of blue light hit James and a beam of white light hit in front of him. From the white light, a Digimon emerged. The Digimon was taller than James, more then six feet tall, and looked like a paladin, a holy warrior. A longsword adorned the Digimon's back, sheathed. "James," Goddramon continued, "meet your new Digimon partner, Vanguardmon. Believe it or not, but he is just a rookie." Everyone was shocked at the site, especially the height for a rookie.  
  
"That's the biggest rookie I've ever seen!" Davis commented.  
  
"Now. To unlock his potential!" Goddramon said. "Warp Unlock!" Vanguardmon leapt straight at Sephirothmon, pulling his longsword out and slicing Sephirothmon's face.  
  
"My.....my face!!" Sephirothmon yelled. "You shall all pay! Belial Javelin!" The javelins hit each Digimon, except SaberLeomon and Vanguardmon, who dodged them.  
  
James and Justin looked to the other Digidestined.  
  
"You guys go and protect your Digimon. We'll handle this," James stated, looking to Vanguardmon. James held up his digivice as the others ran to their Digimon. "Digivolve, Vanguardmon!"  
  
"Vanguardmon, digivolve to.......Excaliburmon!" Excaliburmon looked like a fully armored knight, complete with spiked plate mail, a greatsword, and a large spiked, metal shield welded to his left arm. Excaliburmon drew his sword and sliced it in an uppercutting motion. "Rising Kain!!" A stream of fire shot from the sword as he swung, heading straight for Sephirothmon.  
  
"Howling Crusher!!" SaberLeomon's slash attack went through the fire stream, iginitng itself as it went for Sephirothmon. Both attacks hit, one right after the other.  
  
"Bah! You'll have to do better than that!!!" Sephirothmon boasted, barely damaged. Sephirothmon leapt into the air and a glowing dark purple aura formed around him. "You thought you had seen my full power........but you thought wrong!!" The aura expanded and he digivolved.  
  
"Sephirothmon, Supreme digivolve to........Wraithmon!!" Wraithmon was completely black, the lower part of his body was covered in black mist, his face a perfect vision of a black skull with scraggly hair. He stood a hundred times the height of James, over five hundred feet tall. "And now, I'll rip apart the Digital World!!!" Wraithmon screamed as he proceeded to tear apart the Digital World with his bare hands. James looked up at Wraithmon, hurting his neck in the process.  
  
"Um.....Justin.....I think we are seriously screwed here...." 


	10. Chapter 9

Wraithmon dug his hands itno the ground and ripped it away, leaving nothing but a gapping hole. Justin and James backed up to where the others wre gathered.  
  
"This is....not good," TK said, holding Tokomon in his arms.  
  
"Our Digimon can't digivolve yet. You are our only shot at beating Wraithmon," Tai said, setting Agumon onto his feet.  
  
Agumon, dizzy and confused, pointed the opposite way Wraithmon was. "Oh, don't take me out, Coach! I'll put a hurting on him!"  
  
"Um.....he's the other way, Agumon," Gabumon said.  
  
"Oh...." Agumon said just before he passed out.  
  
".....don't worry," Justin said, "we'll get him."  
  
"But first.....Excaliburmon, time to get Digital!" James said, holding up his digivice, his crest, now recognized as the crest of Integrity, glowed green once more.  
  
"Excaliburmon, digivolve to.........Warriormon!" Warriormon was the size of Leomon, wore spiked black gauntlets, torn pants with black boots and was bare chested. He looked completely human with long silver hair, but he had a yellow aura surrounding him. "Am I cool or what?" Warriormon says, putting his fists together and looking to Wraithmon.  
  
"I've seen better......Shadowed Mist!" Wraithmon yelled, releasing a deep black fog from his mouth toward Warriormon and SaberLeomon. SaberLeomon jumped aside while Warriormon back flipped away. SaberLeomon rushed up and leapt to run up Wraithmon's body to get into close range.  
  
"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon sunk his fangs into Wraithmon's chest, who just knocked him aside.  
  
"Berserker Barrage!!" Warriormon yelled as he leapt straight up, over five hundred feet, to reach Wraithmon's face and began to unleash upon him with his piked gauntlets in a berserker rage. Wraithmon's face, afterwards, looked even uglier than before. He batted Warriormon to the ground. "I don't think this is going to cut it...." Warriormon said as he got up.  
  
"Then digivolve to Mega!" James yelled to Warriormon.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Warriormon asked no one in particular. "Warriromon, Mega digivolve to........Tormon!" Tormon was flying in the air, blue studded armor shining and red cape waving, his long blonde air catching the wind. he raised up his war-hammer and flew in at Wraithmon. "Thunder Cleave!" Tormon raised his hammer high as storm clouds covered the area. Lightning struck the hammer as he swung it at Wraithmon, colliding with his face square. "Metallic ring!" Tormon threw his war- hammer into Wraithmon's left eye, a sonic pulse reverbrating through him with the impact. SaberLeomon took the opening from Wraithmon's attention being diverted and leapt up once more and aimed a Howling Crusher straight for Wraithmon's other eye. It hit, and Wraithmon was blind.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!! RAVISHING TEMPEST!!!!!!!" Wraithmon spun around, turning himself into a digital tornado and black rain-like energy beams rained down everywhere.  
  
"This.....can't be happening...." James said, huddled with the rest of the Digidestined under a group of trees. "It can't end like this...."  
  
"We must survive this. WE can't just let him win. He is pure evil, and that evil must be extinquished to avenge those he's destroyed!" Justin screamed out, clenching his fists. Tormon and SaberLeomon were laying on the ground, motionless.  
  
"Tormon.....I've lost one Digimon already....I can't lose another to this monster!" James screamed as he ran out toward Wraithmon.  
  
"Justice must be served! Wait, brother!" Justin yelled, running after James.  
  
"James! Justin!" Ken yelled after them.  
  
"They must be crazy..." Wormmon commented.  
  
"Or unbelieveably courageous...." Gabumon chimed in.  
  
"Or trying to impress someone..." TK said, looking to Kari.  
  
"That's only one of them...." Kari answered TK's question.  
  
"Try all of the above!" Agumon finished off. Wraithmon, even though his eyes were gone, could sense the pair of Digidestined running out toward him with his mind's eye.  
  
"Stupid humans....." Wraithmon said as he brought a mist-covered foot down toward the two. 


	11. Chapter 10

As Wraithmon's mist enshrouded foot came crashing down, James crest of Integrity began to glow green, and Justin's crest of Justice began to glow blue. As the gloew increased, Tormon and SaberLeomon jumped to their feet, their power growing. Then they erupted in green and blue light.  
  
"Tormon......."  
  
"SaberLeomon........DNA digivolve to......Odinmon!!!" With great speed, Odinmon shot out, dove, and recovered the two Digidestined before Wraithmon could end their lives. James and Justin looked up to see Odinmon. He was twice the size of WarGreymon. he wore segmented armor, wore a plumed, wide-brimmed hat that covered one eye, had a long white beard, and carried a glaive in one hand.  
  
"Um....who are you?" James asked in shock. The other Digidestined and Digimon were, likewise, in shock.  
  
"I am Odinmon. Justin's sense of justice and James' integrity combined to form me. My knowledge and strength are superior. I wield the spear, Gungnir, that never misses its target. My ultimate attack, the Zantetsuken, is a life stealer. Beware," Odinmon said in an elderly voice, more toward Sephirothmon than to James.  
  
"Wow.....this Digidestined thing keeps getting cooler," James said in awe.  
  
Odinmon leapt into action. The glaive that he held pierced Wraithmon's side, but Wraithmon just slid backwards, releasing himself from the blade. Wraithmon then pushed hsi hands forward, inner palms forming a ball, and summoned a ball of dark energy.  
  
"Sphere of Death!" Wraithmon released the sphere at Odinmon, whom just reflected it back with a slice of his glaive. The damage inflicted upon him was severe.  
  
"Ugh....my own attack...." Wraithmon muttered, barely able to stay standing.  
  
"Yes. Your own attack did you in," Odinmon said. "But I will finish you off!!" He held his glaive in both hands and readied himself. "Zantetsuken!!" Odinmon surged forward, swing the glaive up at Wraithmon's neck. The spear found its mark, decapitating him. Wraithmon's body de- digitized. James and the others watched in sheer joy as the last of the Demon Council was destroyed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a lengthy explanation of the status on the Digidestined, James and Justin decided something  
  
"After that explanation, I got to thinking," James said. "Instead of the big group of Digidestined gong from world to world, why not have one group in the Digital World all the time?"  
  
"That's a good suggestion," Ken said.  
  
"Why didn't I come up with the earlier??" Izzy inquired, slapping his forehead.  
  
"We can do it," Justin said, slapping James on the shoulder. "We have no real ties to the real world.....plus, it'll be fun. We can help with the reconstruction of the Digital World, too."  
  
"If that's the case, I'd like to help, too," Ken said, looking to Justin and James. "I still have some mistakes to make up for. I'd really like to lend my services."  
  
"Then it's settled!" Tai said. "As soon as you can, find some more Digidestined to add to your group. We'll leave you to help with reconstruction. We'll also come back soon to help." The Digidestined, minus Justin, James, and Ken, stepped up to a DigiPort TV set, said their goodbyes to the other three, and went through into the real world, leaving James, Justin, and Ken to their quest. 


End file.
